Let her go
by Purple23
Summary: She was the light to his darkness, the cure to his sickness, the fire that melt his ice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic EVER, so I´m sorry if it isn´t intersting. Also I am not a native English speaker , so sorry if there are some grammar mistakes, feel free to tell me about them and I will correct them.(: What else? Oh! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p>"He's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone"<br>The Civil Wars- Devil´s backbone

Diaspora Wayland waited patiently for her name to be called in the Sorting. This was her first year and she hoped... bettter said, she knew, she will ended up in Slytherin, like the rest of her family

"Wayland, Diaspora"!- She flipped her long blonde hair to the right, passed the rest of the students haughtily and sat down . Dumbledore put the hat on her, and the hat immediately said "SLYTHERIN!" _of course_

A small smiled form on her face. The Slytherin table burst into applauses and cheers. She waltzed towards them and eye them carefully wondering besides who she should sit. She spotted a boy sitting almost at the end of the table, his eyes fixed on an empty plate, no one was near him. It was the perfect start: A mysterious cute boy

"Hello"- she said as she sat opposite him

"Hello –He replied

"I am Diaspora Wayland, and you?" - She stuck her hand and he shook it

"Tom Riddle"- he replied quietly

"Riddle?" – Her brows furrowed-" I never hear of that name. Who are your parents?"

The boy clenched his jaw-" I am an orphan. I don´t know"

Oh- She looked at the food table and took a plate of fruit – "I am also an orphan"

He stared at her curiously- "You were also in an orphanage?"

"Orphanage?" - Diaspora snorted –"Merlin, No! I was raised by my uncle and nana. My parents passed away when I was little". – She bit her apple –" So, you were raised in the muggle world?"

He nodded –" I didn´t know anything about magic until Professor Dumbledore told me"

Diaspora made a face –" Living without magic! Your childhood sounds horrible"- She sipped her pumpkin juice and added-" No offense"

Tom shrugged- "I always knew I was special, but it was pretty boring"

Diaspora leaned forward-" Are you happy being sorted in Slytherin?"

"Yes"- He wrinkled his nose – "What are you drinking?"

"Pumpkin juice"- Diaspora said holding her cup up – "It´s very typical in the wizarding world, but I guess you never taste it, right?"

Tom shook his head – "No"

"How much do you know about magic?"

"Not much, but I am learning fast. I guess you are a pureblood"

Diaspora brighten-" Yes, so if you need any help. I will gladly help you"

"I appreciated it"-He replied coldly-" Your family is very famous in the wizarding world. I´ve heard a lot about them"

"Everyone has"- Diaspora sit straighter, tossing back her hair – "My father used to be the Ministry"

The scent of Diaspora´s perfume, vanilla with cinnamon, tickled Tom nostrils –" I am sorry about you loss"

Diaspora shrugged – "Don´t be, it was long ago". – She then returned her attention to her food

Tom studied her. She had a heart-shaped face, glossy blonde hair, a smooth beautiful skin, and green eyes and was short for her age. She was the prettiest girl Tom had ever met. Not that he had met many, but still, this girl wore an air of aristocracy and natural beauty, that easily caught someone's attention. An she definitely caught Tom´s, not because of her beauty, but because of the mischievously spark that her eyes have.

* * *

><p>Friday evening Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were in Charms class trying to lift a feather.<p>

All the students were chanting _Wingardium Leviosa!_.

And 40 minutes later that the class started only one student was able to make the feather fly

"Wonderful Mr. Riddle"- said the professor of Charms – "10 points for Slytherin!"

Tom smiled proudly while the rest of his house classmates eulogized him. A sneaky smile crept over Diaspora as she watched the scene. The professor noticed Diaspora rolling her eyes

"Why don´t you try it Miss Wayland?" –asked the Professor

Diaspora shrugged and with a quick flip of her wand the feather flew up in the air.

The Professor widen his eyes-" You didn´t even said "_Wingardium Leviosa""_– he admired. Everyone began to murmur.

"I know how to do it without saying it aloud" – Diaspora said, loud enough for everyone else in the classroom to hear it. All the girls nodded in awe.

"That´s is very advance Miss Wayland"- the Professor pointed out – "30 points for Slytherin!"

She gave Tom a mischievously smiled, who in returned just chuckled, it was obvious for him that she enjoy the attention. But still, he was very impressed of what she did.

After the class was dismissed, Tom approached Diaspora who was gathering her things

"It was very impressive what you did" – said Tom

Diaspora smiled "–What can I say? I am a very impressive person"

Tom didn´t smiled - "I thought so. May I ask, how did you were able to do it, nonverbally? You must be very…powerful"

"Nah" –She scratched the back of her head –" I´m afraid I can´t tell you… Riddle was it?"

"Indeed, but feel free to call me…Tom"

Diaspora bit her lip, staring at him. He was tall and handsome, with his jet black hair and dark eyes. _  
>Like I will say that name out loud. Tom iuck! What ordinary for someone so…<em>Diaspora thought, but she didn´t dare say it-" Umm… I must insist then that you call me Diaspora"

"Well Diaspora, why can´t you tell me?"

Diaspora wounded a piece of hair around her finger. Everybody already have left – "It´s a secret"

He leaned forward- "You can tell me"

Could she? She barely knew this boy. A memory came to her mind …of last night. She licked her lips – "I will, when you tell me, how do you speak with snakes?"- Last night she was bored and decided to go for a walk. A few feet after Hagrid´s cabin, she saw a boy kneeling besides a snake speaking in a language she never heard before. She was hiding behind a tree, when the boy turned around, Diaspora panic and leave, but know that she was closed to Tom, she was totally sure it was him.

"How do you know that?" Riddle´s eyes widen a little

_ Gotcha! _Diaspora crossed her arms –" I saw you last night talking to a snake. Well I don´t know if "talking" it´s an appropriate word to describe it, but that snake was definitely understanding you"

He shrugged – "Snakes do what I ask them, although I don´t know why"

"Including killing?"

Riddle froze._ Was it possible she saw everything ?_ He smiled innocently –"I will certainly never do something like that"

"Of course you wouldn´t" - She rubbed her jaw – "I think once I read something about that, but I can´t remember.I bet many students will find it …interesting"

A muscle under Riddle´s eyes twitched –" I will appreciate it if you didn´t tell anyone about it …for now"

She giggled –"It will be our little secret"

"You haven´t tell me about your incredible ability"

She sighted walking towards the door with Riddle by her side–" Okay , I am not that good. I was able of doing it because I sort of took my nana´s wand long time ago .I ´ve been using it since I am 8"

Riddle lift and eyebrow – "And?"

"Well, kids aren´t supposed to use a wand until they are"- she made air quotes –""Properly educated". But my nana never noticed and my uncle was always traveling. But if someone learns, I could be punish"

"So you learned it by yourself?"

Diaspora sighted dramatically- "Yes. My childhood was pretty boring, I was always in my house and well I used my spare time to learn some tricks. We have tons of books about spells and stuff like that."

"It couldn´t be worse than mine"- muttered Riddle

She just shrugged –"Oh yeah, the muggle orphanage. But the past is the past, and now we are at Hogwarts"

Riddle nodded- "I agree, what else can you do?"

"I can change the color of my eyes, make pimples go away, and change my clothes with just one flip"- She said proudly

Riddle rolled his eyes – "I meant important things"

Diaspora stop walking and stared at him like he was insane "–Looks are very important"- She titled her head, looking Tom up and down. He was wearing second hand clothes – "You are cute, but you really need to change your wardrobe."

Riddle opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by a girl who shirked – "Diaspora! Diaspora, over here!" A girl waved her hands above her head, as she and two other girls approached them

"Diaspora! We were waiting for you in the library" –said another girl – "We came to look for you"

"Oh, I was busy" – Diaspora replied nonchalantly

"Who is this? Aren´t you going to introduce us"

"Uh,yeah"-she said slowly ,pushing her hair behind her ear – "Girls this is Tom Riddle"- Tom gave them a closed-mouth smiled- "And this are Lucretia and Wualburga Black and she is Olive Hornby"

"Hello" –the girls squeak, waving their hands nervously.

"Well we must get going" – Said Diaspora before any of them spoke

"Aren´t you coming with us?"Asked Lucretia looking hurt

"Sorry Lu, I can´t. I already have other plans" – She said breezily, then blew her a kiss and turned around grabbing Tom´s arm, continuing their way knowing that the girls were still staring

Tom flinched at the touch of Diaspora. He never liked physical contact and was about to complain but Diaspora let him go – "Ugh I´m glad we left them behind"

Tom stared at her – "Aren´t you friends with them?"

"Pshh!" – She snorted- "No!. They are bitches"

_And you´re not?_ He thought

"The Black family is very well known in the wizarding world"

"I so don´t care" –She wrinkled her nose – "They are always barging about their name, they think they are better than anyone else."

"They are purebloods, they have right" –He place his hands behind his back

"Whatever"- she crossed her arms- "What about you, do you already make friends?"

Riddle shook his head –"I´ve been busy with school work. I haven´t had the opportunity to related to others. Although Malfoy and Lestrange seem nice"

Diaspora ran her hands through her hair –" As nice as a dragon can be. But excuse me I make an very foolish question, I forgot Slytherins don´t have friends."

"Why do you say that"

"Because it´s true. I hang out with Lucretia and Wualburga but we are certainly not friends, I know I can´t trust them or any other Slytherin"

Riddle cocked an eyebrow – "You don´t like being a Slytherin?"

"Of course yes!" - She snapped – "I always wanted to be a Slytherin but I don´t like the part of not having a true friend"

Riddle bit the inside of his cheek. Trying to decide if he liked this girl or not. After some thought he decided to keep her close, she could certainly be useful in the future.

"Do you want to be my friend?" – He asked innocently

Diaspora burst out laughing, then saw Tom serious expression and froze – " are serious?"

"Certainly I am."

"Oh"- She bit her lip nervously

"But it seems you don´t take me seriously"

"No No!" –She quickly added- "It´s just weird… asking someone to be your friend. I mean you don´t ask for it, it just happen"

He raised his brow- "And how do you know?"

Diaspora ran her tongue over her teeth –" You didn´t have friends in that orphanage, right?"

Tom just shrugged – "I couldn´t quiet relate to any of them."

Diaspora faced him, narrowing her eyes – "It seems we got more in common than I thought so" – Seen his frustrated expression she continue –"There is something in you" – She put her hand on Riddle´s cheek making him flinched – "Something …" - _Creepy – "_different"

"Why do you say that? Maybe I´m just shy" - He took a step back, looking in her opposite direction

"Puh-leease! I may be 11 but I am not stupid! You are not shy, you just don´t like relating to others. I can recognize when someone is lying"- Riddle pursued his lips, ready to attack, she was getting in dangerous territory -" But I guess it is better that way … we all lie to survive"

"You seem familiar with it "– He snapped

"Of course I do. You know, when I was little and I got angry …very bad things happen, my uncle –"she snorted" – "He was scared of me …or something like that, I think that´s the reason why he always travels. I enjoy messing with him, he totally deserved it"

Something sparkled in Riddle´s eyes, recognition. – "I understand you"- He mumbled sitting in the stairs

"You do?" She sat beside him chewing nervously her lip.

"Yes"- His eyes were fixed on the wall.

She chuckled and nudged him playfully -"There was one time when…" - She started

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking about many things. For the first time in their lives , both them were actually able to opened themselves to someone else, of course, they let out dark details, covering them with little lies.

When it was time for dinner, they stood up preparing to go towards the Great Hall

"Tom?" – Diaspora called in a soft voice

"What?" – His tone was harsh but there was a smile on his face. Diaspora didn´t answered, so he turned around and saw a six-mile smiled on her face

"This is what friendship feels like"

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me how did it go! Like it? hate it?<p> 


	2. Knock Knock, surprise at the door

In a blinked of an eye the school year was over and unfortunately for Tom Riddle that meant that he had to go back to the orphanage. The thought of being there again make him sick. He was a wizard and yet he had to go back to that hideous place. As the Hogwarts Express departed the station that morning his eyes flickered for a moment to Diaspora who was in front of him. She was sitting next to Abraxas Malfoy, staring off into space. She didn´t look happy either.

"Wasn´t this year the best?" –asked Lestrange

"Yes!" –Cheered Malfoy- "But I am glad it is already over. Freedom! Finally!. Right, Diaspora?"

"Of course"- Diaspora replied sleepily, like she was in trance- "Amazing"

He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but that wasn´t how things worked between them, at least not in front of people. Yet Tom was mad at her for acting so coldly towards him.

Both of them grew pretty close in that year. She was the first true friend he ever had. And more shocking was that he actually cared for her, not that he will ever admitted to her or anyone else.

Lestrange and Malfoy talked while Diaspora continued in her trance state. Frustrated Tom decided to close his eyes all the way into King´s Cross station.

When they all stepped back through the barrier of platform 9 ¾ , Tom spotted Mrs. Cole. She was standing nervously next to a couple. He rolled his eyes.

Lestrange and Malfoy say their goodbyes and leave Tom and Diaspora alone.  
>Diaspora was staring at Mrs. Cole<p>

"What?" Asked Tom

"Nothing"- She replied innocently- "Well I must get going. See you soon" – She blew him a kiss ,and wheeled around. When she was a few feet away, she stopped and looked over her shoulder "Oh and Riddle... say hi from me to Mrs. Cole"

Tom blinked, confused, and glanced at Mrs. Cole, who was still standing in the same place.

"Why would I do…?" He began but for his surprise Diaspora was already gone. He looked around but she was nowhere to be found.

Vexed ,he walked towards Mrs. Cole who gave him a small smile.

* * *

><p>A week after his returned Tom was reading a book about the Dark Arts, alone in his room, like always. A small chirp was heard when someone opened the door.<p>

Tom clenched his jaw ready to punish the intruder. Someone cleared its throat and Tom turned around angry but found Diaspora standing behind him

His eyes widen – "What are you doing here?"

She titled her head – "I came to rescue you"

"What do you mean?"

Diaspora rolled her eyes , examining Tom´s room with a gross-out looked –"Well…I came to see if you wanted to spend the summer break with me"

"Are you serious?"

"Well of course. I already talked to my nana, and she agreed, do you want to? "

"It´s very kind of you" –He replied curtly –"Giving the circumstances I…"

"Oh! Cut it Riddle, yes or no"

He glared at her but ultimately smiled- "Yes. But I don´t think they will let me. I am supposed to be here"

"It´s already done. I talked to Mrs. Cole a month ago and the Ministry has already been informed"

"How did you make them agree?" – The last month of school, he begged Headmaster Armando Dippet to allowed him stay at Hogwarts but he said it was not possible

Diaspora shrugged-" A little lie here, a blackmailed over there. No biggie. Now it´s up to you"

Riddle didn´t hesitated –"Of course I want"

"Good. Grab your things Mademoiselle Denise is waiting for us."- She wrinkled her nose- "How do you sleep in here? Ugh! good thing I put an anti-lice potion"

Tom rolled his eyes- "Give me a minute."

"Fine"- She crossed her arms and sat in a small wooden chair

A mixture of emotions washed him. Relief, pleasure, …happiness? He was so glad to see her that he wanted to hug her. But their friendship was built in admiring each other toughness, twisted sense of humor and lack of sentimentality, and he was sure that a blatant show of affection will ruin their bond.

When he finished packing his few possession and second hand clothes, he and Diaspora walked in silence towards the office of Mrs. Cole.

Diaspora opened the door as if she was a regular visitor who didn´t need to knock.

"Did he agree?"- Asked Mademoiselle Denise. She was Diaspora´s governess , and was in charge of taking care of her, teaching her all manners and making sure she acted like the perfect pureblood everyone thought she was . She was a plain pureblood, motherly kind of woman , who work for the Wayland´s ever since Diaspora was born and for the need of money since her family go broken

Diaspora rolled her eyes- "But of course" – She glanced at him- "Riddle this is Mademoiselle Denise, Mademoiselle this is my dear friend Tom Riddle"

"It´s a pleasure meeting you Tom, Diaspora told me a lot about you"- She offered him her hand

Tom shook it- "The pleasure is mine."

Mrs. Cole smiled –"oh Tom! what wonderful friend you have. Miss Wayland is a very lovely young girl. Her family made a generous donation to the orphanage."

Tom eyed Diaspora suspiciously ,Diaspora winked and said – "I am very well aware of the unfortunate situation of many children and I know how lucky I am and I feel the need to share some of the things I have. Those poor kids"- She sighted dramatically.

As if she care a damned about those fifthly muggles!

Mrs Cole however did buy Diaspora´s act –"Oh Miss Wayland! That´s so kind of you , if only more people were like you. Thank you so much!

Mademoiselle Denise said –"Well we must get going. It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs Cole"- She patted Diaspora´s back

"There is no need to thank me"- Diaspora replied sweetly- "It was nice meeting you Mrs. Cole and don´t worry, Riddle will be in good hands."

"I´m sure he will be. He is very lucky to have a friend like you"- She then turned to Tom , color draining from her face- "Tom have a nice vacations"

"See you Mrs. Cole"- he said politely

* * *

><p>An hour later Tom stepped down the carriage, staring at the large mansion. It was bigger than the orphanage. The cream coting of the paint shined as the sun went down.<p>

A man dressed in a suit come rushing to greet them- "Miss Diaspora"

"Hello Sam"- She said flipping her blonde her to the other side- "This is my friend Tom"

The man Sam did a small bow for him – "A pleasure to meet you Sir"

"He is our butler"- Diaspora said, she then point to Tom´s suitcase –"Take that to his room . His room is already prepare , right?"

Sam nodded- "Indeed, Fiona and Mary told me that the room was prepared under the instructions you gave"

"Good" – She clapped her hands

"Diaspora ,why don´t you show Tom the house? I will make sure everything is prepared for dinner" – Mademoiselle said

"Yes Mademoiselle" – She nudge Tom on the shoulder so he will follow her

When they were inside the house Tom asked –"Since when purebloods have butlers and maids? Aren´t house-elf's for that?"

Diaspora shrugged – "Apparently my parent's didn´t think that way. Riddle, elfs are also magical creatures, a different specie but and for that they must be respected."

"You think they should be free?"

"I think they should do whatever they want. We do have house-elf´s but they do other kinds of chores."

"And aren´t you afraid the butler and maidens will tell people about magic?"

"Ha! They also have magic ,well some of them"– Diaspora said while they enter into a large room filled with moving paintings- "Sam is a squib and since he didn´t got the proper muggle education nor the magical and his family disowned him , he was left at the street until my father hired him to work for us. We pay all of them, of course"

"What about the maidens?"

"The wizarding world is very small, there aren´t many jobs out there. They went to Hogwarts like us ,but well they didn´t find a job nor a husband and since they didn´t knew many muggle things ,they also didn´t got a job there. And well you already know about Mademoiselle"

"Interesting "–Tom rubbed her jaw

The manor was very luxury , it had so many room it took them an hour to tour the whole house.

* * *

><p>"Ta-daaa!" –Diaspora sang as she opened the door of Tom´s chambers.<p>

There was crystal chandelier lightning the room, the walls were painted green with snakes. There was a French style bed, the high headboard with curved wings and the footboard with a snake form undulating rail with two night tables besides. There was black leather wing-back sofa, next to a wooden shelf full with books. The windows were covered by red-velvet curtains. In the middle was mirrored rectangle cocktail table with two French restored chairs.

Tom´s eyes widen, it was so big – "Do you like it?" –asked Diaspora flopping in the bed

Tom stepped in the black-faux Mongolian Fur rug that covered the floor-" It´s….amazing."

"I knew you were coming" – Diaspora said chewing her nail, a habit Mademoiselle Denise always punished her for.

"You did?" –Tom arched his eyebrow – "I appreciate that you invited me"

"That´s what friends do"- She smile pushing her hair back -" Well I must get going, I need to get dress"

"Are you going out?" Asked Tom

"No, for dinner silly!- She replied in a duh voice- "The closet is inside the bathroom, fell free to take a shower and change clothes, my nana is going to be with us"

Tom nodded –"Thank you Diaspora"- And for the first time he meant it.

Diaspora stood up " I hope you don´t mind but I order a new pair of clothes for you, it´s just that my nana it´s very special and well…"- Tom understood what she meant

"Since when do you care if I mind or not?" Tom said

"I don´t, I was just being civil. Dinner is served at 8. See you there" – She turned around and strode out ,closing the door behind her.

Tom sat the bed. It was very soft; he ran his fingers over the silky green sheets. It felt so surreal. So this is how purebloods live- He thought. He wonder if his parents were rich, if they hadn´t ditched him in that horrible place ,would he would have been raised in a place like this?

He indeed felt so lucky to have Diaspora, she was controlling and manipulative but once you peeled her bitchy layer, you found a girl who cared deeply for her friends, at her own twisted way.  
>Tom was very impressed of her, one minute she will act like an adult, saying words he didn't even know, scheming like she was soldier preparing for war, and the other she was just a little girl, playing with her doll.<p>

Sometimes Tom wondered if she had a personality problem.

* * *

><p>He took a bath and put the clothes Diaspora order for him. He studied himself on the mirror, he had never worn new clothes and this were so elegant, like if he was going to a party. He frown –was this a prank from her? He put his wand inside the coat and walked towards the dinning room<p>

Diaspora was already there, she was also dress as if there was a party to attend. She was a wearing a pink dress, her hair pulled into a high pony tail. She looked him up and down , nodding her head

"Wow! Riddle, you look like…"-She tapped her finger in her lips, searching for a proper way to describe him –" A Lord" – A sly grimace form on her face

"A Lord?"

Diaspora put her hands on her hip- "You never know."

"Hello Diaspora"- a woman on her 80´sgreeted. Her hair was short and gray.

"Hi nana,this is Tom"

The woman tossed her shoulders back – "Mister Riddle"

"It´s a pleasure meeting you Mrs Wayland" – He shook her hand

She smiled and grab a small bell that was on the table ,jingled it .All kinds of food popped in the table.

Mrs. Wayland sat at the end of the table. Diaspora on her right , and Tom next to her

Diaspora wrinkled her nose when she noticed extra plates were placed but decided to ignore it. She grabbed a plate of lettuce with tomato

Mademoiselle Denise cleared her throat- "Diaspora don´t touch the salad. It´s rude to start eating before everyone is seated"

"Who else is coming?" She asked annoy

"Your uncle"- She replied plainly

"What? Wasn´t he on a business trip?"

"He returned and he also invited some guests, very important guests, so behave" – Her grandmother command

She shot an apologetically look – "Well he is the impolitely, coming unannounced."

"It was a last minute thing" –said a man walking towards the table. He was tall with neatly combed graying hair ,steel blue eyes and slanting nose ,dressed in a gray suit.-" My dear niece, it´s so good to see you"

Diaspora stood straighter- "Wish I could say the same"

"Diaspora!"-Mademoiselle shirked

"Let her "– He replied coldly- "Who is your guest?"

"My friend, I would send you a letter to inform you but I doubt you know how to read"

Mademoiselle jaw´s dropped- "Enough! Diaspora show manners in front of your guest. Forgive her Mister Riddle" - Tom just nodded- "And Mr. Wayland ,everything is ready to receive your guests."

Mr. Wayland let out a bitter laugh- "I expect it to be"

"Why didn´t no one told me we were having guests?"- Diaspora insisted

"Because then you will try to ruin the dinner." – said Mr. Wayland taking out his pocket watch and staring at it.- "At least it gives you less time to form an evil plan to embarrass me"

"It´s never too late" – She sing-song sipping her cup

Mr. Wayland turned his attention to Tom- "You are Tom Riddle ,right?"

Tom stood up and shook his hand- "Yes sir, Tom Riddle"

"I´m Diaspora´s uncle. Emmett Wayland"- His grip was strong, Tom didn´t flinched

"Who is coming?" Asked Diaspora again

A tiny elf appeared –"Tinky came to say guests already arrived"

"I will receive them. Mademoiselle were are the servants?

"In their rooms as you instructed"

"Good, tell them to stay in there all night"

"What? Why?!" – Diaspora hated being in the dark, especially in her house, and not knowing who was coming made her really anxious, she stomped her shoe – "Someone tell me what´s going on!"

Mr. Wayland let out a grin that looked somehow sinister – "Gellert Grindelwald is coming for dinner" – And with that he disappeared


	3. I spy with my little eye

"_I´m with a monster and I´ve never felt safer"_

A pregnant pause passed until Diaspora spoke- "_What?"_ - She slammed her cup down on the table

Mademoiselle cleared her throat – "You heard your uncle Diaspora, feel free to have dinner in the balcony or at your room"

Diaspora considered doing it but she really wanted to know why was that man here. He was the darkest wizard of the century, part of her felt privileged for the fact she could have dinner with him the other part was mad that nobody told her. She eyed from the corner of her eye at Tom, but he seemed to be perfectly comfortable.

"Fine, I will behave"

Her uncle appeared with a man with long blond hair

Everybody stood up. Diaspora pursued her lips, chin up , shoulders back

The man has his hand behind his back, the air suddenly become heavy. A lump form on her throat

"Mother, this is Gellert Grinderwald"- The man kissed her hand

"It's a pleasure meeting you madam"

"The pleasure is mine"

He turned to face Diaspora. – "And who is this beautiful young lady?"

"This is my nice, Diaspora Wayland"

Diaspora wrapped her hands around the chair like she was going to use it as a shield.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Miss Wayland"

"Of course it is" - Diaspora said haughtily although her hands were trembling

"Diaspora - her uncle warned, narrowing his eyes- "this is Tom Riddle our special guest"

"Hello Mr. Riddle"- Gellert offered him his hand. Diaspora chewed nervously her thumbnail

"Mr Grinderwald" –Tom replied as if he was greeting a man on the street

"Oh but please everyone sit" – said her nana motion everyone to take their respective seats

Grinderwald began talking some stuff about the war, strategies, a fortress that he was building called Nurmerang and the new recruits.

Diaspora distracted herself cutting her fish into little squares and building towers of them. Her nana look bored and a little grumpy, she also certainly didn´t like the idea of Grinderwald been here. Mademoiselle looked nervous and jumpy, it seem that uncle Emmett threaten her with something if the dinner didn´t turned out as he expected. Only Tom seemed ease, calmly sipping his pumpkin juice.

"Miss Wayland, I have been informed that you attend Hogwarts" – Grinderwald pointed out.

"Oh please call her Diaspora"- said her uncle scarfing his omelet. Grinderwald nodded, his lips curled up a little.

She didn´t encouraged Grinderwald to called her by her first name- "Indeed we do"- replied Diaspora seeing that Tom had no intention of answering

"And what do you think of it?" – asked Grinderwald. Diaspora furrowed her brow,_ Why those he cares?_

"Well, I think it´s certainly a very good school."

"I´ve heard there is this professor, Albus Dumbledore teaching in there, is he a good teacher?"

Diaspora raised an eyebrow "Albus Dumbledore" –She repeated rolling her eyes– "He is a total mud blood lover"

Grinderwald adam´s apple went up and down. – "Is he?"

Diaspora titled her head, for a split second, Diaspora saw a look of terror or disgust ,cross his face. In a blink it was gone – "Yeah totally. He gives them points for everything!" – Grinderwald clenched his jaw. An idea formed on Diaspora´s head – "He totally dislikes purebloods, or well at least Slytherin´s. Actually he talked about you once"- She lied shooting a warning glance at Tom – "He said ,with all the respect, that your cause was a lost cause."

A muscle under Grinderwald mouth twitched –"He said so?" -Diaspora nodded – "What else did Dumbledore said?"–He hissed cutting harder his chicken

"Only that Sir" – Diaspora shrugged – "He doesn't think you will be able to full fill your mission." – Okay maybe Dumbledore never mentioned Grinderwald and he certainly never talked about the war he was leading, but why was Grinderwald so interest in Dumbledore? Leave it to Diaspora W. to figured it out

"If you excuse me" – Said Grinderwald standing up –"Emmett I hope you don´t mind but I will be at your library"

"Not at all, as I told you before, my house is your house"– Said her uncle bowing a little

_It´s my house!_ Diaspora wanted to scream but Mademoiselle kicked her under the table as a warning sign. Grinderwald nodded and walked stiffly away.

The rest of the night passed without any weird things. Tom went to his room first, then her nana ,then her uncle told the guests to wait on the the living room where they will have a meeting in 20 minutes, then he walked towards the library. Diaspora followed him

"It was a pleasure having you tonight Mr. Grinderwald" – Diaspora said entering the library

Grinderwald nodded –"Thank you"

"Mr. Grinderwald, I hope you don´t mind that I ask you if you happen to know Professor Dumbledore?" – asked Diaspora

"Go to bed" –ordered her aunt pointing towards the door

"I will take that as a yes"- whispered Diaspora turning around – "I will send him your greetings"

Her uncle grabbed her arm squeezing it hard. Diaspora whimpered – "I would prefer if you didn´t mention to anyone his visit or his whereabouts. And please tell your friend Riddle the same ,unless you want me have a little talk with him"

Diaspora pursued her lips –"Your secret is safe with me" –She whirled around and walked towards the stairs

Diaspora knew they were waiting for her to go upstairs before they started talking. She stomped loudly all the way up, then she stopped, taking off her shoes, she tiptoe at the middle of the stairs. She had a perfect view of Gellert and her uncle through the banister spindles, but no one could see her.

"I am worry Emmett"- said Gellert pacing in the living room – "What your nice said about Dumbledore is somehow disturbing"

"Don´t worry, I am sure Dumbledore is no threat" – Assured her uncle – "And that little demon won´t say a word"

"You are my biggest sponsor Emmett; you have invested lots of money in this war"- said Gellert. Her uncle smiled proudly as if he had been so charitable –" And I´m sorry about your mother sickness"

He nodded miserably- "She only has a couple of weeks before she dies"

Diaspora widen her eyes, _what?! _

" But nevertheless, I have faith that you will win it"- Said her uncle resting a hand on Grinderwald shoulder –" I trust you Gellert. I do know that Dumbledore was very important person for you but I don´t think you should have considerations toward him"

Gellert put his hand over her uncle´s hand – "I don´t have any considerations "

Diaspora´s mouth dropped, biting her lip she rushed towards her room, grabbed her camera and returned to the stairs hoping she hadn´t missed something important.

"You are going to win the war" – Her uncle said slowly – "You are the master of the elder wand"

"I know, but Albus is a big threat, we must be careful" – Grinderwald insisted – "I know him very well, we used to be friends"

Diaspora looked for a moment at the hall to check no one was there and when her eyes retuned to the conversation the unimaginable was happening; they were kissing. _ .hell!_

She wasn´t going to let this opportunity passed. Diaspora pointed her camera at them.

Snap. Whir.

Snap. Whir

Snap. Whir

Snap. Whir

Snap. Whir

Neither of them heard the "snaps" of the clunky old camera as it capture the shocking moment or the noise the camera spit out as the photos fall toward the floor.

She picked up all the photos and made it to her bedroom. Once inside she locked up herself in her closet, staring again at the photos. Her heart pound faster, this was so confusing. She ran her hands over her face, this wasn´t happening.

A wave of thoughts washed her brain, why was her uncle kissing him? Did her nana know? And what did he meant that he was the principal sponsor? Was her uncle stupid enough to use all _her_ money in a war? What if he lost all of it? What if they caught him and was thrown at prison (not that she cared what happened to him) , and her nana was sick so sick she was going to die! And she didn´t even knew! She was going to be alone, again! Her uncle didn´t gave a damned what happened to her, probably after her nana die, he was going to send her into a boarding school, like Beauxetons ,_iuck!_

She looked around the room. Everything seemed very different, as if she had entered a different dimension, a one in which she was more little than the usual. The walls seem closer together, the celling was almost as high as the sky, and her clothes looked like they belong to a giant. Tears streamed down her face, a knot formed on her stomach, thousands of screams froze in her throat. Suddenly it felt like her whole world was falling apart. She grabbed her porcelain doll Amelia and rocked herself back and forth

Alone

Alone

Alone

_No!_

She wiped her tears, hiding the pictures in a shoe box. Diaspora walked with Amelia on her hand towards the guest room.

She silently opened the door pocking her head inside the room.-Tom – Diaspora whispered, no answered – Pst! Tom! Tom!

The chandelier lit up. Tom scratched the back of his head, standing up- Diaspora, what are you doing in here? –He growled

Can we sleep in here? – She asked shutting the door behind her

Tom stared at her like if she was insane – "What?"

"Can .we. sleep .in .here?"- She said enunciating every word as if he was deaf

"I heard you, who is we?" – He crossed his arms

Diaspora wounded a piece of long, blonde hair around her fingers - Amelia and me – She hold up, Amelia - Please, we don´t want to be alone

"You know, it´s disturbing you refer to her as a human being."

"Whatever." – She didn´t want to be alone, not after everything she found out tonight . She climbed the bed and lay on the right side putting Amelia on the middle. The bed was big enough for the two of them being able to sleep in there and still be a few feet´s away from each other

Tom sighted frustrated, and returned to sleep

Diaspora rolled to face Tom – "Tom are you sleep?"

"I was, until you spoke"- he replied, also rolling to face Diaspora – "What?"

"Promise me that you will never die" – She closed her eyes to stop the tears falling down. Tom was now the only person she could rely on. Sure, he was cruel, cold, and vengative, there was something dark on him but somehow she always felt safe when he was around. – "Promise me that you will never ever leave me."- Diaspora whispered, her voice cracking a little

"I don´t do that kind of promises to anybody"- Tom muttered closing his eyes.- "But don´t worry I won´t die. I will live forever"

Diaspora smile but didn´t say anything, for some strange reason she believed him.

She pushed aside all the feelings that haunted her. Diaspora moved a little closer to Tom, feeling relief that she wasn´t alone tonight. As long as Tom was near, she was safe

Right?

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think! (: I know there are lots of grammar mistakes ,I am sorry ,but I just write this for fun so please don´t be mean :(<p> 


	4. Unstoppable

**Hey! So this chapter is gonig to be sort of lame**** and Tom Riddle will be sort of OOC but I really like writting it. It was very fun. Hope you like and I promise the next chaperts won´t be like this one **

* * *

><p><strong>" Cause all I know is we said hello<strong>  
><strong> And your eyes look like coming home<strong>  
><strong>All I know is a simple name,<strong>  
><strong>everything has changed"<strong>

**Taylor Swift**

Two weeks after the visit of Geller Grinderwald, Tom Riddle was sitting under the shade of a tree reading a book about the Dark Arts while Diaspora was lying a few meters away from him.

Tom noticed that Diaspora was acting very weird, especially with her uncle ,who left the house two days after that day. He tried to be polite and asked her what was the matter but she will deny something was wrong.

Now she was lying there, muttering random words at the air. He wondered if she had finally lost it

"Pig"

"Table"

"Crocodile"

"Dragon"

"Bird"

What are you doing? He asked annoy

"Looking at the clouds" – she replied not taking her eyes of the sky.- "Come it´s fun!"

Tom wrinkled his nose- "No thank you"

Diaspora sat – "Oh come on Riddle! You have read a lot, your brain needs a little rest"– She patted the ground –"Come, please" -He rolled his eyes and sat beside her

A soft breeze passed and he inhaled the intoxicating perfume of Diaspora, cinnamon and vanilla- It was almost as standing in the doorway of a bakery. He took the same position as her, his body forming an X

Diaspora pointed at a cloud- "What do you think it is?"

Tom blinked once, then twice. That didn´t have shape to him – "I don´t know. A cloud?"

"I think it´s a castle" – She said confidently

Tom squeeze his eyes but still he didn´t saw a figure and he certainly didn´t saw a castle – "I don´t see anything"

Diaspora sighted frustrated and took her wand, pointing it at the sky – "Look, there are the towers"- Pink sparks formed as she traced it around the clouds- And that there are the spiky things all castles have- The pinks sparks did a "/\/\" form- "There is the entrance" – Little by little Tom notice the contour of the castle as Diaspora continue to say several parts of it. Then the pink sparks formed a castle. Tom was expecting a castle like Hogwarts but it looked like the kind a 4 year old kid would draw , perhaps that was the reason he didn´t saw it, he had never drawn in his life.

A few moments later the cloud took a different and the pinks sparks disappeared – What those that look to you ? – Diaspora pointed at a big, fluffy cloud

Tom squeeze tighter his eyes - Nothing – He muttered

Diaspora wrinkled her nose, resting her elbows on the grass, and throwing her head back – You are not even trying!

"No .this is stupid!" – said Tom standing up, but Diaspora pulled him again to the ground.

"Just turned off your brain for a little bit" – She command kneeling behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders – "I do it to relax myself"

"Oh that explains a lot" – Tom retorted – "You forgot to turn it on"

At that moment Fiona arrived in her cook´s uniform and curtsied to Diaspora and Tom – " Miss Wayland, I thought you two might be feeling a little hungry" – she said ,setting a tray of lemonade and cookies on the nearby garden table.

"Thanks" –said Diaspora –" We were just staring at the clouds."

Fiona stared at her warily- "Miss Wayland you could go to the stables if you want."

Diaspora´s face lightened – "Great idea"

As she walked away, Tom asked –"You have a stable?"

"But of course" – Diaspora said pulling her hair in a high ponytail – "Wanna go?"

"That´s for muggles" –said Tom crossing his arms over his chest

"I doubt muggles know about the existence of unicorns" – Diaspora rolled her eyes

"I don´t like riding" –Tom protested

"You haven´t even tried." –said Diaspora taking a glass of lemonade

Tom gulped down a cookie before continuing their argument

"That´s silly"- said Tom

Diaspora crossed her arms and stared at him – "I think you are afraid. "– she said, unable to keep the tone of superiority out of her voice

Tom clenched his jaw and stared back defiantly – "I am not"

"Prove it" –Diaspora whirled around and Tom reluctantly followed her. He knew that if he said no she will prove that she was better than him. It was always the same with her. No matter how hard they try, they always found themselves competing with each other

They arrived into a big-brownish stable, in which were several ponies and a unicorn. The unicorn was smaller than a horse ,covered with silvery white fur , and had a single horn pointing skyward.

Tom gaped at her –"How did you manage to get it? Unicorns don´t like being around humans and they certainly wouldn´t let someone control them"- He remember reading about them. It was said that they were so fleet-of-hoof that they can rarely be caught by humans.

"Because I´m loveliness itself" –said Diaspora winking

"I´m serious" –Tom rolled his eyes.

"Me too"- said Diaspora who nuzzled her nose with the unicorn - "His name is Marshmellow"

"Marshmallow?" – asked Tom chuckling

"I was 7!" –snapped Diaspora –" I was mad at my uncle and my nana, so I escaped. I grab my carriage and pack a couple of dresses with some fruit and went to the forest- She pointed to the forest that surrounded her house – I walk and walk until night arrived. I was lost and scared. A werewolf was going to attack me, but Marshmallow appeard. – Tom had never heard her speak like that, her voice was cracking – He saved me, I jump on him and we escaped that filthy werewolf. He has stayed with me ever since then. I hate werewolves!

Tom nodded staring at the wanted to ask her what made her so mad that she feel the need to escape but that will mean they will have to talk about feelings and that wasn´t like things worked between each other.

Marshmallow seemed very happy to be here, especially with Diaspora- "Come Riddle, you can pet it"

Tom slowly approach the unicorn but when he was going to touch it , Marshmellow stood on his back paws and began kicking with his frontal legs and whirled around ,by his outburst Diaspora fall on her butt . Tom took a huge step back.

She slowly stood up on her feet and brushed the dirt from her pake jodhpurs – "Easy boy"- said Diaspora gently , as she walked up to the tense ,uneasy unicorn – "It´s okay, he is a friend. He won´t hurt you."

Marshmallow relaxed at the sound of Diaspora´s voice and rubbed his head gently on Diaspora´s shoulder

"That thing almost kills me"– hissed Tom narrowing his eyes at the beast. He knew what was going to happen , he wanted something bad to occur to that thing . But his malicious plan was interrupted by Diaspora who squeezed his hand. Again Tom flinched

"He didn´t meant to. It´s weird he usually like everyone"–said apologetically Diaspora – "Why don´t we go on a ride?"

Tom blinked ,hard – "No! That thing alomost kills me!"

" Oh Riddle, are you afraid of a unicorn?" –Diaspora stuck out her lower lip

_I could kill him_ _if I want _ he though bitterly- "of course not"

Diaspora showed Tom how to saddle and bridle Marshmallow. Then she stuffed the unicorn´s halter in a backpack and put a pink helmet and gave one blue helmet to Tom. Diaspora put her foot in the stirrup and mounted quickly

"Come on Riddle"- She offered him her hand. Tom stared at her for a couple of seconds. The he grabbed her hand and mounted behind her. Tom wrapped his arms around Diaspora waist.

Marshmallow was anxious. He tossed his head and kept trying to troy but Diaspora hold firmly the reins to keep him at walk. She wanted to give Tom time to get used to being on a unicorn before going any faster.

"You okay Riddle?" Asked Diaspora over her shoulder.

"As fine as someone who is riding a beast can be" –he growled .Diaspora giggled.

"Are you ready to go any faster?"

"Will it be safe?"- aksed Tom, he didn´t want to die ridding a unicorn

"Don´t worry Riddle I´ll protect you"– Diaspora grinned. He clutched his wand in his pockets. Diaspora leaned forward, urging Marshmallow to go faster. Tom could see the trees passing faster; the wind was hitting his face.

He could hear Diaspora laughing, the sound of her laughter entered his ears, and travel down toward his heart. Marshmallow leaped forward eagerly. They were going faster and faster, the tress passed like flashes.

Tom tightened his arms around Diaspora´s wrist. He smelled the soft and pleasant scent of the trees. He squeezed his eyes because of the wind. A sudden rush traveled all over his body. He had never felt like this, he felt free, suddenly all those dark feelings disappear. He found himself laughing, really laughing.

When they arrived at the top of a hill. Diaspora spread her arms wide opened and screamed –"We are the rulers of the world!"

Tom laugh even more because that was how he was also feeling, he felt as if he could do anything , he felt unstoppable. Diaspora turned Marshmallow and headed back. The sun was hiding behind a mountain. The last sunbeams bathed with its orange glow Tom and Diaspora. He felt the warm enveloping him. The setting felt so magical, that he was mesmerized by it. Tom inhale deeply and felt something coming out of him ,as if riding the unicorn with Diaspora was absorbing all the heavy and dark feelings from his heart.

By the time they were back at the stable, Tom glance back at the forest, wondering if he will ever experience another moment like that again. Diaspora helped him descend Marshmallow and said- "Merlin! That felt good"

It was a very short ride but he enjoy it. Tom stared at Diaspora. Her blonde hair streaming behind her ears, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling , her heart shaped face making her incredibly cute.

Diaspora noticed him staring and a devilish smiled form on her lips. She grabbed a bucket of water and threw it to him. Tom knew he should feel mad but it was the opposite. He grabbed another bucket of water and sprayed her. Diaspora squealed and sprayed him back. Both of them burst out laughing. The water fight lasted until it was broken by Mademoislle. By then, both of them were dripping wet and giggling.

"I don´t know what possess you to do such thing" –said Mademoiselle in a horrify voice – "You better go back to the manor and dry off."

Diaspora and Tom exchange a look and burst out laughing.

Perhaps with Diaspora at his side he will have more of those.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think ?<strong>


	5. Diaspora Wayland, model student

"I have Transfiguration on first period" –Diaspora groaned. It had already been a month since they arrived to Hogwarts for their second year. It was a Monday morning, and all students were having breakfast at the Great Hall

"What´s wrong with that?" Asked Tom Riddle

"I hate transfiguration"- Diaspora said

"But you are good at it"- Said Abraxas Malfoy between bites

Diaspora rolled her eyes –"That you are good at something doesn't mean you like it."

"Well, you are lucky, I have DADA with Gryffindor´s" – Complained Lestrange- "Half of the class are mud bloods. I don´t think I´ll able to stand them a week more"

"You only have one class with them. I have four!" –Shrieked Olivia Hornby – "And my potion´s partner is a mudblood! I try to make Slughorn change my partner but he didn´t want to."

A little white owl dropped a letter in front of Diaspora. She wrinkled her nose; it was very weird that she got a letter

"From who is it?" –asked Olivia stretching her neck to get better view of the letter

It was from her uncle, a lump form on her throat. Her forehead creased in a frown. Diaspora notice that her friends were staring at her, she shrugged and put the letter in her bag ,picking up her fork again, looking distracted – "From my nana" –She lied

Alphard stared at her – "Are you alright?"

Diaspora wiped her mouth with a napkin – "Of course" – She stood up- "I totally forgot I have to do something before class."

"I´ll save you a seat"–said Alphard Black

"Thank you"- She said and walked stiffly away.

Diaspora ran up towards the girls room and once she made sure that it was empty ,she began reading the letter

_My dear niece_

_Tragedy has strike our family once again. I wish I could tell you this personally but right now I am on a business trip. Your grandmother is very sick, and I´m afraid there is nothing we can do to help her. She only has a few weeks. Try to be strong _

_Love Uncle Emmett_

Diaspora read over the letter three times. She already knew her grandmother was sick ,but she didn´t wanted to believe it was true. Diaspora began crying, unable to contain the tears anymore.  
>Taking a few deep breaths, she brushed her hair, and walked towards the Transfiguration classroom<p>

She arrived fifteen minutes earlier. Professor Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his desk revising some papers. On the left side were two Ravenclaws on the right a couple of Slytherins. Alphrad was sitting at the front, his eye were focused on a book

"Diaspora"- He closed the book and stared at Diaspora worriedly – "Are you okay?"

"Of course"- She sat down and gestured to the book that was on the table - "What are you reading?"

"Uh ,something about Charms"– Alphrad replied – "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes"- She snapped

"Your eyes are puffy"- Alphrad said

"I didn´t sleep well"- Dumbledore stopped revising the papers and stared at Diaspora. She bristled, a memory came into her mind.-" I stay all night reading a book"

"A book ,about what?" –Asked Alphrad

Diaspora shoulders became rigid, but this was the only way to prove her theory about Dumbledore and Grinderwald- "It´s about two best friends but then, all of sudden ,one of the best friends turns evil and starts a war"

Alphard scratched his head – "I´ve never heard of that."

Diaspora faked surprise- "Really? It´s so tragic"

"Why?"

"Because they betray each other"- Diaspora leaned forward – "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Miss Wayland?"

"Don´t you think is sad? When you think you know someone and then, they surprise you. The person you taught was your friend turns out to be your worst enemy" –Diaspora smiled

Dumbledore blinked –"Indeed" – For a moment he clenched his fits but then he relaxed again

Alphrad chuckled – "Is that a muggle book? Cause I´m certain no wizard has ever written something like that"

"Oh yes it is from a wizard. And it´s real very real" – Diaspora said dismissively

Alphrad stared a Diaspora- "Never heard of that"

"One day you will"- She winked at him and took out her book. Dumbledore continue glancing in her direction, but Diaspora ignored him. She still didn´t understood what kind of relationship did Dumbledore and Grinderwald had. She still didn´t understood what was the relationship between her uncle and Grinderwald. It was all so weird. And she didn´t had anyone to relay on. Tom was her friend but she didn´t want to ruin their bond by bothering him with her personal issues, while others friends tell each other their problems, she knew Tom was someone with whom she could have fun. Period. No sentimentality or family issues.

Diaspora sighted and tried to pay attention, but her thoughts always go back to her nana, if she passes away, what would happen to her? Will her uncle be his legal guardian? What about her money?

"….animals into water gobelts"- Diaspora blinked fast trying to bring herself to the class

"What?"- She whispered to Alphrad who was taking notes

"We will learn to transform animals into water goblets" –He whispered back, showing Diaspora his notes. He motioned Diaspora´s owl (Falcon) that was on her cage – "You need to tap Falcon three times and then point your wand directly at her and say Vera Verto"

Diaspora nodded.

Dumbledore do it with a bird. And then they had to try. A Ravenclaw girl tried to do it but a spasm of greenish light shoot from her wand with a crackling ,whining noise and her owl was transformed improperly.

The whole classroom burst out laughing except Diaspora who wrinkled her nose, looking haughtily at her.

"What?" - A boy besides the girl hissed at Diaspora

Diaspora pursed her lips- "You say it wrong" – She said sweetly at the girl

"We don´t need your help Wayland "- The boy growled

"Don´t talk to her like that"- Snapped Alphard

Diaspora ignored both boys and continue talking to the girl- "Listen" - She flipped her blonde hair to the right, tapped Flacon three times and said loud and clear – "Vera Verto "– Her owl immediately transform into a perfect water goblet.

"Well done Miss Wayland" –said Dumbledore walking to her table

"Thank you"- Diaspora turned to the girl - "It´s not Vera VertOO , it´s vair-uh VAIR-toh"

The girl nodded, tapped her owl and said -"vair-uh VAIR-toh"- Her owl also transformed into a goblet

"I knew you could do it" –Diaspora said – "For something you are a Ravenclaw"

The girl beamed at Diaspora – "Thank you Diaspora."

Alprad´s mouth dropped. Nobody from the other houses called any Slytherin´s by their first name.

Diaspora blinked –"You know my name?" – The girl nodded shyly. Diaspora looked searchingly at her

"I´m Elladora Harington" –The girl introduce herself. Diaspora nodded perfunctorily – "We have Transfiguration, Charms and Potions together"

"We do?" –Diaspora asked surprised, she could swear she had never seen that girl before

"Yes"- The girl mumbled slightly offended

"Elladora" – Diaspora repeated – "Can I call you Elli? It sounds better, no offense"

"Yes, I like Eli"- The girl said enthusiastically

"No you don´t" –The boy beside her grumbled. Elladora kicked him under the table.

"What are you doing?"- Alphrad whispered to Diaspora

"Trying to be friendly"– She pointed at the boy- "You are Anthon right?" -The boy slowly nodded , his brow furrowed – "I saw you in the try outs for Quidditch. I bet you´ll made the team."

"Why?"- Anthon asked surprised

"You are a very good flyer"- She said simply – "I wish I could fly like that but, between us I almost failed my flying lessons last year and…. potions but that´s another story"

"You did?"

Diaspora nodded miserably – "I am a disaster at flying"

"I could help you"- Anthon offered quickly –"It's very important knowing to fly properly"

"And I could help you with Potions" – Elladora piped up – "I got an O last year."

Diaspora spun the gold ring she always wore –"That´s very kind of you."

Elladora laughed nervously- "You know, you are not like the rest of the Slytherins"– She said glaring at Alphrad.

"I think this rivalry between Slytherins and the rest of the houses, is kind of …"-She tapped her finger against her lip – "Stupid"

Alphard widen his eyes. Elladora and Anthon flinched –"Why?" –Asked Anthon

"Because it´s kind of boring not talking to some people just because they don´t share your beliefs or are purebloods. I mean, we are totally missing the opportunity to know other people that are nice and likeable, like you two." – Diaspora said knowingly. Alphrad stared at her as if she was insane.

"You really think that?" –Asked Elladora. Other students began listening to their conversation, momentarily forgetting their assignment

"Of course"- Diaspora smiled sweetly and said a little loud.– "If I know something it´s that magic isn´t something you choose but something chooses you. And if you have magic it´s for a good reason."

Most students nodded in awe, even Dumbledore was surprised by what she was saying. The Slytherin's were glaring at her, but she didn´t care. Slytherins were hard to please and could betray you when you least expect it , Ravenclaws on the other hand were the opposite. And she read once in a muggle book "So in war, the way is to avoid what is strong, and strike at what is weak." , and she was just starting…


End file.
